


by accident, one sunday

by poalimal



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Misattribution of Arousal, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: 'Good day for it, huh?'





	by accident, one sunday

 

By accident, one Sunday Justin and Jack end up running together, Jack returning from going round the lake, Justin from the backwoods trails near grad housing. The wind kicks up and brings with it the smell of rain. It's Thursday, afternoon-early-evening; the sky is going dark.

'Good day for it,' Jack says idly, more thinking aloud than anything else. He's always liked running before rain.

Justin nods, though, as if he understands. ' _Leave it to the rain_ ,' he says, smiling. Jack glances at him sideways, not getting the reference. 'Heh! My mom always says that. She says there's nothing so bad a rainy day can't fix.'

Jack vaguely remembers something about Justin being scared of thunderstorms as a kid. Thunderstorms... or bears. Definitely one of those two. 'Do you believe that?'

'Oh, not at all,' says Justin sunnily. Jack snorts. 'It's a nice thought, though. Sky opens up--' a shock of light comes through the clouds '--washes everything away.'

A crack of thunder tears into the air before them. Jack looks up, catches lightning with his eyes; catches a heaving breath of wind deep into his lungs.

The sky opens up--

'Look alive, Zimmerman!' Justin bellows, skipping past.

\--and soaks them in seconds. Justin starts sprinting full-out across the green once he sees the Haus, laughing from the bottom of his lungs, his shirt a second skin across his shoulders. And Jack feels clumsy and uncertain, suddenly, chasing behind him.

Jack comes up the Haus porch stairs slowly, staring at Justin as he uselessly wipes the top of his face with the bottom of his shirt. He's breathing hard, stomach taut, hands sliding down to rest on his thighs as he leans over, but he's still got a big smile for Jack.

'Good day for it, huh?' he says, beaming, wiping his forehead on his shoulder.

'Yea,' says Jack, dry-mouthed. 'Uh. You go ahead. I'll probably be another minute.'

Justin shrugs, like, _suit yourself_ , stretches himself up all loose and relaxed and good to look at. 'He-llo, beautiful people!' he hollers, flinging the door open.

Well, Jack thinks. Guess he's scared of bears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the misattribution of arousal studies I fell to reading after writing this were a lot less conclusive and a lot more sexist and heterocentric than I anticipated. #DiversifyTheSciences


End file.
